


Let's Dance!

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: The Dancer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A wealthy businessman meets a dancer, and it's lust at first sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2001.

**_~February 2001~_ **

Jason hoped this show would be better than the last one his sister had been in. Diana had been fantastic, of course, but the show! He sighed and sat back in his seat, prepared to pretend to be enraptured.

Then the curtain lifted, and he didn't have to pretend. Who was _that_? His eyes remained fixed on one of the dancers throughout the entire show, and when the final curtain fell, he immediately moved backstage.

Finding Diana, he kissed her cheek, congratulated her, and demanded to know who the dancer who'd enthralled him was.

Laughing, Diana slung an arm around her big brother's waist and looked around. "Hey, Dav, get your skinny ass over here! You have a fan who wants to meet you."

Davin looked over to where his friend stood and stuck out his tongue. "My ass is not skinny, it's perfect!" he rejoined with a grin. "If it were skinny, it wouldn't support your meatball butt in the second act, now would it?" he continued as he walked over, mopping his sweaty brow with a towel one of the other corps members had tossed around his neck.

"Hey, Dav, Diana, great pas de deux! Dav, you won't be in the corps for long with that sort of dancing. You deserved to get picked to do that solo with Diana," someone yelled out.

"Guys, don't forget we're all going out to the Bovine Sex Club for drinks and dancing afterwards!"

Davin waved in response and then slowed to a near saunter as he approached. "Well damn, darling, if this one is yours and straight, I think I'm going to have to get a sex change and cat fight you for him!" he purred.

Jason and Diana both burst into laughter at the very idea. "Not hardly. Davin Halliday, this is my big brother Jason. He wanted to meet you." Diana looked from one man to the other, seeing the way they stared at each other, and she laughed and shook her head. "Try not to get arrested, guys. I'll see ya around."

Jason barely noticed his sister's words or departure, he was concentrating so hard on the young man in front of him. "Hi. You gave an amazing performance out there."

Davin said something rude and uncomplimentary in French after the young woman and then grinned ever so sweetly at the older man. "Of course it was, _I'm_ amazing," he replied with an easy grin. "And you _are_ scrumptious.

"I've got to get out of makeup and this costume. I'd invite you in, but I share a dressing room - for now. Care to wait for me to freshen up?"

Chuckling, Jason looked around for someplace out of the traffic to sit down. "Sure, go ahead. I can wait... assuming I don't get carted off with the props," he laughed, watching the industrious back stage workers shutting down for the night.

"Oh, they wouldn't dare! I'd have to pull a prima donna on them, and then they'd be grumpy!" Davin laughed as he sauntered away to get out of his dance outfit.

Forty-five minutes later a showered, make-up free, perfectly dressed and fluffed dancer emerged with a tiny bag slung over his shoulder. Dressed head to foot in black, each article impeccably neat and his black hair looking like he just crawled out of someone's bed, Davin posed for the older man.

"Well, was I worth the wait?"

Jason raised his head from the entertainment paper he'd been leafing through and inspected the other man thoroughly, his eyes heating. "Well, the surface is certainly admirable, but I'll have to reserve judgement till I find out about the rest." He smiled wickedly, standing up and motioning Davin toward the exit. "Where to?"

"Your place," Dav decided on the spot. "After all, Diana would hurt you if you did something to wreck her favorite duet partner," he grinned.

"Besides, if you need to further determine my worth, I want to be comfortable. Aren't you lucky that we don't have a show tomorrow and have a late afternoon class?"

For the second time, Davin reduced the older man to laughter. "Jeez, with such a problem with shyness, how do you manage to get along every day?" Laughing and shaking his head, he followed the dancer to the exit, then led him to his car. "Want to drive?" he asked, holding up the keys on one finger.

For the first time that night Davin was speechless. A gorgeous and sleek black Jaguar sat before him, and the lunatic next to him was offering to let him drive. Looking from the keys to the older man and back, Davin suddenly became aware of the expensive tailoring of Jason's suit, the Cartier watch and the overwhelming air of 'money' about the other man.

Shaking his head silently, the young man suddenly felt like a fish out of water and more than a little intimidated. Diana's brother was one thing - a rich man was another.

Eyebrows rising in surprise, Jason unlocked the doors and waited till Davin got in before going around to the driver's side and sliding behind the wheel. "What's wrong?" he asked as he started the car. Davin's mood had changed rather abruptly, and he wanted to be sure the other man still wanted to come home with him.

Davin's hand came out to reverently trace the leather seat. "I've never been in a Jaguar before. I've wanted to, I've always loved these cars, but they're so expensive... Diana never said she came from a wealthy family. I guess I thought she was just like me, barely scraping by and doing it for the love of the dance. But this...and you.. and I suddenly feel very country cousin," Dav admitted quietly.

"Oh, she is doing it for the love of the dance, don't doubt that," Jason was quick to defend his sister. "Our parents put a lot of roadblocks in her path to make sure this was what she really wanted before they supported her decision.

"But we're not any different, Davin. It's only money. It doesn't make us better people. You have no reason to feel inferior. Hell, you did things on that stage tonight that I couldn't do if I lived to be a hundred!" Thinking about that, Jason laughed. "Especially not if I lived to be a hundred," he added with a grin.

"So. Do you still want to come back to my place, or shall I drop you off somewhere?" He offered the younger man the chance to change his mind.

"I... still wanna see your place," Davin grinned, smothering his trepidation. Diana was good people, and her brother was damn hot. Besides he'd always said he should find himself a sugar daddy to support him in the life to which he wanted to become accustomed.

"After all, I know your sister has talent, but I'm still reserving judgement on you," the young man continued to tease.

"Well, I'll have to do my best to impress you," Jason returned in kind, darting a quick glance over at his companion. One hand left the steering wheel to rest on Davin's leg. "I haven't had any complaints yet."

He pulled into a driveway and drove up to a large, old heritage estate, drawing to a stop in front and turning the engine off. "Home sweet home."

"God damn," Davin breathed, looking at the huge house in front of him. "Never mind fucking me, will you _adopt_ me?"

Jason gaped at him for an instant before bursting into laughter yet again. "How about we stick to the fucking for the moment?" He stepped out of the car and came around to open the door for Davin, since he was still staring at the house. "Would you like to actually come inside?" he suggested.

Davin let himself be coaxed out of the car, still somewhat flabbergasted by the house. "Damn. God damn. This place is... okay, now I just _have_ to see the bedroom!" the young man grinned, turning to the other man.

"And just how old are you anyway?" he asked curiously, not really caring but still interested.

"Thirty-one next month. You?" Jason led him indoors, letting him look around as much as he wanted on the way to the bedroom he'd expressed such interest in. He opened the double doors to the master bedroom and stepped aside, allowing Davin to go first. He was looking forward to his reaction to the huge old four-poster bed, fireplace, sitting area, and windowed doors leading out onto a balcony.

"Just turned twenty-two this Jun... oh my god. I've died and gone to heaven!" the dancer exclaimed, taking the room in - the fireplace set up for a fire, the frost painted windows, and the bed. Oh sweet god, the bed.

"Wow. Just wow!" Doing a quick detourne, Davin smiled. "I don't think I'm ever gonna want to leave. This room is almost as big as my entire apartment!"

"Why do I think that I should be thinking about what to charge you for rent?" Jason chuckled. "Make yourself right at home," he said, watching the younger man's delighted reaction.

"No way I could afford a swank place like this," Davin replied, walking around on light feet, picking up a statue here, a book there, fingers trailing across silky smooth wood and soft fabrics as he took in the soothing colors and pleasant aromas.

"Can you light a fire?" he asked suddenly, spinning around to throw himself at the older man. "I've never made love by firelight. I'd like to - with you," he husked, pulling Jason down for a light, teasing kiss meant to whet the appetite.

"Well, you're going to have to let me go for me to do that," Jason replied indulgently, moving toward the fireplace with Davin still plastered against him. Despite his words, he was holding onto the dancer as much as he was holding Jason. "I think I'm going to enjoy seeing you by firelight," he said, looking down at the other man.

"Mmmm, that sounds wonderful," Davin smiled, pulling away at last. Backing up towards the bed, the young man waved a hand in the general direction of the fire. "So light it already, and then come and play with me. Dancing a performance always makes me horny."

Waiting until Jason turned back towards the fire, Davin began to quickly and methodically strip off, suddenly very thankful for knowing the art of quick change due to costume changes in the ballet. He was nude and spread out on the jewel-toned blue, green and grey raw silk duvet before Jason finished lighting the flame.

Jason got the fire going and turned around, only to freeze, staring at the sight that met his eyes. Davin was naked, sprawled on the bed, his tanned body a gorgeous contrast to the vivid colors of the cover.

"God, you're beautiful," he breathed. His eyes never left the other man as he shed his own clothes, carelessly dropping the expensive silk garments on the floor. Then, equally naked, he crawled up the bed on hands and knees, ending up straddling Davin and smiling down at him.

"And you're gorgeous, so we're a perfect pair," Davin laughed lightly, pushing the other man off of him. "Where's your bathroom?" he asked suddenly. "I've got a surprise for you, but I need a bathroom to get ready."

That said, Davin scrambled off the bed and reached for a tiny pouch in his pants pocket, then waited for an answer. "Oh and you may want to slip into something latex while I'm gone, if you catch my drift."

Jason eyed him curiously, then motioned toward a door on the far side of the room. Once meant for the master of the house's valet, it had been converted into a full en-suite, with every comfort and convenience even the most sybaritic person could ask for.

"Right through there," he directed, getting up long enough to pull the silk coverlet back out of harm's way and get a condom out of the night table drawer, then settling himself on the sapphire blue, Egyptian cotton sheets. "Hurry back," he called after the very cute ass disappearing through the doorway.

Davin gasped as he opened the door and flicked on the light. Shooting a look over his shoulder, "We _will_ be playing in here sometime tonight," he stated as he closed the door behind him.

A short time later the young man emerged with a mysterious smile on his face. "Lie back," he husked as he crawled up Jason's body. "I have a treat for you."

That said, the young man took the head of Jason's condom-covered penis in his mouth and flicked his tongue gently back and forth against its underside.

Jason's eyes widened, and he nearly levitated off the bed. "What the fuck?" he gasped, staring down at the younger man, even as his legs spread wider.

Davin giggled and raised his head, sticking out his tongue. There, in the center of it, was a soft rubber ball with little spikes sticking out of it. "It's a ball cover for my tongue piercing," the young man giggled. "I've never had any complaints about it yet!"

Returning to his task, Davin began to feast on the older man's cock, making sure to stroke the soft rubber prickles over Jason's flesh time and again, wanting to drive the older man mad with lust.

"Oh my God," Jason groaned, his head tossing amidst the pillows. "You're not getting any complaints today either!" Unable to resist any longer, his hands moved to Davin's head, fingers combing through the thick hair as he sought something to hold on to.

"Jesus Christ," he yelled when one of the little protrusions teased the slit in the head of his cock lightly. "Oh fuck, I'm going to come if you don't stop!"

Davin grinned around the shaft in his mouth and began to hum in time to the stroking of his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to feel the older man explode within the confines of the condom. Relaxing his throat muscles he took more and more of Jason down until his tongue was able to flick across the base of the older man's cock to tickle his balls.

And then he began to use suction.

And Jason screamed.

His body arched up into a bow, his heels dug into the sheets, and he yelled his pleasure as he exploded deep inside that oh-so-talented mouth. His vision whited out as the incredible sensations set his nerve endings on fire, then slowly, he sank down again, totally limp and sated.

Continuing to lap at the now soft cock until Jason whimpered, Davin crawled up and kissed the man thoroughly. "Mmmm, absolutely delicious. I just wish I could have tasted you," the dancer pouted, a tiny moue of disappointment on his lips. "But maybe someday," he purred, petting his new lover softly, before rolling off Jason's condom and quickly tying and discarding it.

"And don't you just love the Internet," he continued with a giggle. "You can find all sorts of neat little toys and accessories when all you're doing is searching for body jewelry," the dancer related. "I was just looking for an invisible barbell for my tongue, and I found so many wonderful little toys and accessories!"

Ducking his head, Dav began to lap at a nipple with his toy, hoping to re-arouse Jason quickly so _he_ could get some relief by getting fucked. "I'm clean by the way," he suddenly announced solemnly. "I get tested on a regular basis, and I do things the smart way. No glove, no love and all that."

"Likewise," Jason replied, watching the dark head against his chest. He was still riding the post-orgasmic high, but the sensation of that wicked little device on his tender nipples was causing a twinge of pleasure deep inside him.

"You're going to drain me dry, aren't you?" he asked, not sounding too upset by the prospect.

"Such a hard life you have, and I intend on making it a lot harder," Dav sassed back as he began to work his way down the older man's body. "After all, you've cum, but I'm still begging here. I want to feel this," Dav placed a kiss on the now quiescent shaft, "inside me. Unless you don't do that sort of thing, that is?"

"Oh, I most definitely do 'do that'," Jason laughed. "But I'm a bit older, you know. You have to give me some recovery time. But we can't have you going hungry in the meantime," he added solicitously. "Let's see..."

He shifted a little to the side until he could reach the nightstand, then pulled open the drawer and rummaged around inside. When he turned back, he was holding a moderately large dildo and lube. "I'm going to have to keep you interested till I'm ready for round two."

Davin whimpered. Then purred. And then he lay down on the bed and, showing how limber the young man truly was, brought his knees to his chest then hooked his feet behind his neck and looked beseechingly at the older man.

Jason stared. Then blinked. Then stared some more. "Oh, you _are_ going to be interesting, aren't you?" He squeezed some of the slick gel onto his fingers, then ran them along the exposed crack until he reached the puckered ring. One fingertip lightly traced around and around the quivering muscle, teasing while his own body slowly began to reawaken. He carefully worked a single finger into the other man, sliding it in and out to spread the lubricant before adding another. Once the two fingers moved easily, he pulled them out and squirted more of the lube into the palm of his hand, then ran the dildo through it, coating the latex length thoroughly.

He held the tip of the toy just brushing the loosened opening. "This what you want, Davin?" he teased. "You hungry for anything I give you?"

Whimpering and chewing on his lower lip, Davin looked up at Jason with limpid green eyes. "Please, Jason, please fuck me with that? I need it so bad. I'm so hungry for it, for you. If you don't fuck me, I swear I'm going to lose my mind, please!" the young man begged prettily, waggling his hips back and forth, his anus opening and closing like an anemone, trying to suck the dildo inside of him.

"All you had to do was ask," Jason murmured, leaning over kiss Davin, drawing the younger man's tongue into his mouth and suckling on it. At the same moment, he pressed the dildo inside the dancer, not stopping until it was buried in him to the base of the handle. "That better, babe?" he purred, watching out of hot brown eyes as the other man took it all the way.

Mewling happily, Davin arched his back and began to undulate on the latex dildo, using muscles most often used for dancing in other, more pleasurable ways. Writhing and wriggling on the device, Davin's eyes rolled back into his head, and his mouth fell open. "Yes, oh yes, please, there, god, need, oh yeah, please, do me, fuck me!"

Over and over the young man begged for it, his voice getting louder and more strident. "Yes, there, fuck me with that fake cock, fuck me hard, shaft me, ream me, core me with it, yes, god YES!"

Getting even more turned on as he listened to Davin's enthusiastic cries, Jason decided that he'd like to see him come... He began to move the dildo more vigorously, pressing it harder into him, then flicked a tiny knob on the handle, making it start to vibrate.

Davin's spine arched straight off the bed and a cat-like yowl erupted from his throat as the vibrations hit his prostate. "FUUUUUUCK!" he wailed and bucked wildly until, with one cord-straining scream, the young man coated his stomach with the proof of his pleasure.

Jason watched out of heated eyes, trailing one finger through the creamy fluid, wishing he could taste it. Maybe someday...

"Damn, I could watch you come for hours," he breathed. That had been enough to arouse him again, and he slid on another condom before removing the dildo from the panting dancer, replacing it with his cock and beginning a slow, languid glide in and out of his depths.

"Oh goddddd, you're _inside_ me," Dav moaned, letting his legs fall down to wrap around Jason's waist and pull him deeper inside. Arching up off the bed, the young man wrapped his hands around Jason's neck and impaled himself even more deeply onto the older man.

Moaning mindlessly, the ballet dancer latched onto his lover's mouth and began to feast even as he writhed against Jason, seeking more and greater sensation.

"That's usually the way this works," Jason gasped out, only his recent orgasm allowing him to maintain any control as Davin went wild beneath him. Since the danced seemed eager to move, he decided to let him and rolled them over so that he was comfortably sprawled on his back, and Davin was on top of him. "How do you feel about riding?"

Davin grinned and braced his hands on the older man's chest. "I adore riding," the dancer purred as he began to undulate on the cock within him. Moving slowly, Davin began to slide up and down the latex-covered cock embedded inside him, gradually picking up speed as he went.

His head came down and his tongue latched onto one of Jason's nipples, the ball cover snapping back and forth across the sensitive flesh as he did so. Years of controlling the muscles of his body allowed him to contract and loosen as he rocked and rolled his hips. "H-how do you feel a-bout me ri-ding you?" the young man gasped at last with a hungry moan.

"Fantastic," Jason groaned, his hands releasing their death grip on the sheets to clutch the young man's hips. "God, you're Olympic caliber!" His eyes were half-closed as the waves of pleasure rippled through him.

Giggling breathlessly, Davin continued to move, wanting this to last longer than the dildo had. If he could, he wanted to ride the older man all night. "Helps if you have a good mount," he teased Jason, nipping at the other man's lower lip playfully. "Almost as good as dancing," he purred.

"Only almost?" Jason groaned laughingly. "I'll have to do better." One hand wrapped around Davin's cock, twisting around and petting the hardening flesh. "Can't have you only come once; gotta make sure you're satisfied."

Whimpering, the dancer stopped moving, he was so inundated with pleasure. "Oh god, oh god, you're gonna drive me, you're gonna kill me, please, don't, please, oh sweet..."

"Mmmm, never gonna stop, so good, that's it, ride me, feel it..." Jason was babbling nonsense, his hand moving rapidly and his hips thrusting upward into the younger man. "Come on, Dav, not going to stop till you come, gonna make you come and come..."

Davin began to undulate once more, his entire body rolling and moving in a sensual dance as he leaned back, bracing his hands on Jason's thighs. "That... that feels... sweet god, yes right... right... OH GOD!!!!!!!" he wailed as another orgasm wracked his slender frame, causing Davin to dance and shiver on Jason's body, coating them both with his semen.

Watching Davin's beautiful face contort in ecstasy and feeling his body clench and ripple around him increased Jason's pleasure, and he flipped them over again so he could pound into the younger man. He rode him hard, slamming into him almost brutally over and over, until his own orgasm burst through him as he was buried deep inside the dancer. He cried his pleasure again, then slowly collapsed on top of Davin.

Moaning quietly, luxuriating in the heavy weight of the older man above him, Davin shifted slightly, intertwining his legs with Jason's. "Damn, guess this means I may actually have to thank Diana tomorrow. She's going to be a smug little bitch about it, I just know it," he groused playfully, his hands stroking lightly over Jason's back.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about," Jason grumbled. "Be polite." He wasn't sure that he ever wanted to move again. Suddenly he started to laugh. "To think I thought tonight was going to be boring."

"You calling me boring?" Davin protested, beating weak fists against older man's back.

"Hardly! No, the minute I saw you, the evening started looking up." Jason shook his head. "It was the show I didn't have very high hopes for... not after the last one Di was in. But even that was a lot better than I expected."

"Of course it was better," Davin retorted with an arrogant laugh. " _I_ was in it. How could it be less than spectacular with me there dancing?

"So... does this mean you're going to become a patron of the arts, Mr. Wellesley?" the young dancer asked slyly. "That I might see you at other performances I give?"

"Oh, I think you can make book on it. And do you always like to unwind after a show in the same way?" Jason raised his head enough to kiss Dav quickly, then laid it back on his shoulder.

"I always have energy to burn after a show. Crazy, I know, but I've always been like that no matter where I dance or what I dance to," the young man admitted. "Even when I'm at the... never mind," Davin suddenly stammered, realizing he was about to admit to stripping for a living when he wasn't dancing ballet.

"Even when you're at the what?" Jason asked, suddenly curious about every detail of this man's life. He raised his head again to look down curiously into green eyes.

"Why, we've only just met, Mr. Jason Wellesley," Davin replied in mock effrontery. "It would be unseemly of me to tell you my most intimate of intimates before we've even had a first date!"

"Well, if this isn't it, I'm most eager to find out what you consider a date," Jason teased. "I thought it was pretty spectacular." He noticed Davin's deft avoidance of the question, but he let it go. He really didn't have the right to push, at least not yet.

"What? Fucking?!?" Davin gasped, even though there was a twinkle in his eye. "Well, admittedly it was in front of a fire, but... where's the mystery, the romance? The candlelight supper and the slow dancing to soft music? The wooing?" he continued with a dramatic sigh. "You know, all those things that make a young man _want_ to go to bed with you," he giggled.

That got a snort from Jason. "Gee, I don't know. How will I _ever_ convince you to go to bed with me?" he said dryly. "As for dinner and dancing and starry nights, well, name the night. I think I might be able to manage something slightly romantic."

Davin's jaw dropped slightly. "Really? You mean this isn't just a one night sorta fling?"

"I don't do one night stands," Jason responded. "Granted this has been moving kind of fast, but I'm looking for more than that."

"That... I really like the sound of that. My last boyfriend and I are still the best of friends, but he's got someone new; they're committed and in for the long haul.

"I'm happy for Gabe, but... I miss having someone hold me at night and make me eat and remind me to sleep when I'm too busy watching dance movies or choreographing a routine or something. I miss being able to take care of someone too," Davin admitted quietly.

"Little things like cooking a meal for two or going shopping for a present for him or even making the bed sheets smell nice because I want to surprise him."

"Sounds good to me," Jason replied, finally shifting to one side, disposing of the condom, and pulling Davin on top of him to allow the slighter man to breathe freely. "It sounds very good, like something I'd like to have in my life." He gazed at Davin seriously. "Stay the night?"

"I think I could handle that," Davin replied, snuggling closer into Jason's arms and breathing in his musk, the smell of the fire in the fireplace and the scent of their loving. "I could definitely handle this," the young man sighed, feeling content and well stroked.

"Promise to wake me up in the morning? I really do need to get to class, or the ballet master will have a fit," Davin yawned tiredly. "Gotta be at classes for 2pm."

Jason's shoulders shook as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Two PM is morning for you, huh? I think I can manage to be up before that. I'll make sure you are too."

"No, you idiot," Davin smacked Jason's chest tiredly "I have to _be in_ class at that time. Which means I need time to wake up, to have coffee, to go home and get my dance gear, to shower and to get ready! In other words the latest I can be up is 10 am."

"Go to sleep. I'll make sure you're up." Jason didn't think it was the time to tell him that he usually got up around six o'clock.

"Yes, daddy," Davin snickered as he snuggled closer and promptly fell into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
